


Do it

by xypeilo



Series: The Little Things [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin wants Levi to speak french.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna keep assuming that Levi is French, I'm sorry. I can't find any legit answers so if you come across something about his actual ethnicity then let me know~
> 
> Thanks to Zonmy, we now have a translated version in [Vietnamese](https://zonmychan.wordpress.com/2017/06/23/snkeruri-do-it/)!

"Do it."

"I'm not doing it."

"Oh you'll do it."

"Erwin stop, I'm not doing it."

"How bout we make a deal?"

"How bout you wash the dishes, hm? It's your turn today."

Erwin dropped his face in his pillow and groaned. Levi was supposedly reading while Erwin was finishing up the last of his paperwork until he heard his lover mumble something in French. For the past fifteen minutes, Erwin had been nagging Levi to say something in that language.

"You never told me you spoke french!" Erwin was a little hurt that it was kept from him. "We've been dating for like, forever."

"It's not a big deal." Levi furrowed his brows and sunk further into the bed, strictly keeping his eyes on his book. Under the blanket, Erwin crawled between Levi's legs and wrapped his arms around his waist. He rested his chin on his stomach and patiently waited for Levi to look at him.

"It is a big deal. It's French. It's sexy." 

Levi briefly lifted his book to see Erwin giving him the puppy eyes. He put the book back down. "No."

"But Leviiiiiii--"

"Nothing is gonna change my mind, Erwin."

Erwin buried his face in Levi's stomach and groaned again. "Why are you so mean to me?"

Levi stopped reading and thought about it. He wasn't always mean--this wasn't even being mean. It's not that he didn't want to speak to Erwin in french--he knew Erwin would get overrexcited about it and it would be embarrassing. But they've been dating for awhile now--there wasn't anything to be embarrassed about. Levi sighed and put his book down. 

"Vous êtes une telle vieil homme. Mais Je t'aime encore."

Erwin brought his head up instantly with his mouth open and his eyes wide. "Do it again!" Levi could feel Erwin's grip tighten around his waist. Anymore of this and Erwin would want to go another round. It didn't even matter what Levi said in french.

Levi picked his book back up again and continued reading. "Nope."

Erwin groaned again and faceplanted his lover's stomach in defeat. "But that was so sexy..."


End file.
